Fantastic Family
by Ember411
Summary: Newt and Tina's expecting and expanding family as first time parents.
1. First

**I found a bunch of these quotes online that helped with the story.**

 **Hopefully you love this! I'm planning on making it a two chapter shot, first child then second.**

* * *

Newt was a loner. That is to say, he was a loner when it came to humans—magical ones and muggles. He always seemed to feel as if he was just plain annoying and odd. His solution?

Stay away and don't socialize as possible.

Newt's only friends were his creature friends. The flying ones, the land ones, the water ones, the big ones, the small ones and the others that filled in the empty spaces. Newt had always found a special place in his heart for them. So magical and interesting in their own wild and calm ways of living. What they did for survival and how it had happened to become a survivor.

It had been like this for several years. Than one year about seven years ago on a trip to Arizona, Newt was taken to a different adventure. One that brought him new friends. Witch sisters and a muggle. Thankfully his muggle friend, Jacob, had seen magic as a good thing and not as an evil thing. Because of this Jacob was able to remember the adventure he had had with Newt and the sisters Tina and Queenie.

Newt had learn to socialize between choosing not too and having to nowadays. He came back to New York as promise a year later to deliver Tina her copy of his book, _Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them,_ and it didn't take too long (maybe a month later) for the two of them to start hanging out more.

Hanging out more turned to dating.

Newt knew that he wasn't going to date his beasts, though he once in a blue moon had an idea that if one of them were to ever become human, he might be close to them.

Dating turned to marriage.

There was no doubt in mind now. Newt finally realized that the love he had for his beasts had equaled to his amount of love for Tina.

Life was good and filled.

* * *

Then a plus sign turned things around.

Of course the moment Tina had told Newt, Newt was over the moon and beyond the universe about their expanding family. The way he saw it, it was another beast to join the family.

By the fourth month of the pregnancy, when the growing soul inside Tina kicked Newt's hand, it was when Newt came to a final realization. This was not a beast. This was a baby. A tiny, innocent baby. A piece of him and Tina created together and soon joining the world.

This terrified him. More than the incident at Hogwarts.

He loves children, don't get Newt wrong. He wasn't awkward around them as much as adults so much. He loved children's curiosity about things. He enjoyed teaching them at their young ages about the various of creatures that lived in their magical world. The younger they were when they learned than the better their futures would be as they became older. He seen it with his four nephews from his older brother. He has seen it with his twin nieces from Queenie and Jacob two cities over. They, all nieces and nephews, were always asking their Uncle Newt questions about the different friends in his suitcase.

Now he was responsible for one.

Why did this worry him? He's taken care of his animal beasts for years now! He was their mummy. He was going to be this little one's daddy. Really, honestly though there was no difference between a mummy nor a daddy.

He remembered someone from one of those birth classes his sister-in-law signed Tina and himself up for in advance. _"A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten and the future worth living for."_ Who had said it? What was their name? It didn't matter; Newt remembered the words as if they were just said to him right there and then (every day) and kept them in his mind. This helped ease his mind when it came to their little one.

* * *

The days leading up to the due date were exhausting. Newt kept as close to Tina as possible while not forgetting his own work or his friends. He helped her when possible. Sure she had magic to do these things, but Newt wanted to try and be hands on during the pregnancy.

Well, it seems like Baby Scamander couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

The ten hours of labor were harsh for both parents to be. The pain was the same for them. No matter how many notes were given during those birth classes, they were just about useless at this point.

 _"You are never, ever, ever, ever, ever touching me again!"_ Tina screamed as another contraction passed. Squeezing the daylights out of his hand she shouted again. _"You did this!"_

He remained calm. The red-brown hair husband tried his best to keep her happy and not in so much pain. But nothing helped him too much.

Finally it was time to meet their little one. They've heard stories of some couples having to push for at least half an hour or fifteen minutes before the baby was completely out. But not for them thankfully.

After five minutes and a total of ten pushes; Baby Boy Scamander was born.

* * *

A few hours later while Tina continued to sleep, Newt sat in the chair next to her with the blue bundle in his arms and starting down at the newborn. They had made a bet on whether they were having a boy or a girl first. Tina voted for a boy, Newt voted for a girl. Since Tina had won the bet than she had picked out a name for their boy.

Fido Scamander. It had a nice flow; it had too since it was the ending parts of Newt's name. He had Newt's name but Tina's look. Brown hair, brown eyes, nose, mouth and cheeks. Fido was snuggled closely to Newt and snored softly as he breathed easy in a specific pattern.

"A baby fills a place in your heart that you never knew was empty."

Newt never thought of himself being empty. He was always filled of happiness with his beasts. Then he met his friends and found that he was empty; but was filled now. Then when his relationship with Tina grew he discovered that he was empty a bit. It was hidden in a corner of his heart that introverted away to let his love for these magical fantastic beasts to enter his life and fill up with joy. But now with little Fido in his arms Newt learned to fill that empty space that was forgotten from the years that passed.

Family. People and Beasts. They were his family.

* * *

 **Good?**

 **Read and review, please.**


	2. Second

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy the second part to this. If you guys want me too, I could write two more chapters since I have ideas set on those already. Up to you all.**

 **Hopefully the grammar is correct. I had to check it three different times on three different grammar checks, one being a friend of mine.**

* * *

One child was one child. But for the Scamander's family the one child of theirs made it seem as if they had triplets running around.

Fido Jacob Scamander was only two, turning three on April 21st, and yet the energy he had within him was overwhelming for Newt and Tina. No matter how much they paid attention to Fido and told him over and over to not run off without either of them, Fido was his own little beast.

The best way Newt and Tina kept Fido's beastly energy down was having him with Newt and his creatures. Newt would have Fido race against some of them until he tried out and slept in Newt's office for the rest of Newt's work hours. Sometimes Tina would come back from her auror work, collect Fido into her arms, carry him up the stairs and sleep on the couch with him.

Newt loved it. He found himself gazing at his wife and son sleeping (or awake) and just gaze from afar for a while. The mother and son duo were a complete match to one another with matching dark locks of hair and matching face shapes. The only two things that Fido had inherited from Newt were his green eyes and freckles. Not as much as Newt, but a couple that bridged across his nose lightly.

It was perfect.

* * *

Then another positive came into their lives. Tina announced this surprise to Newt during one of his work studies on a new creature he discovered in Japan. She was over at a bookshelf organizing them for him knowing how he liked his book organized in a specific pattern.

"Newt?" She asked as she slightly turned her head to her left to see him on his side. "Question?"

"Yes?" Newt responded, not turning away from his journal.

"Have you ever had a thought that went along with the lines 'I have too many creatures in my life.' or close to that?"

Newt sat up in a mere second and spun to his wife. "One can never have too many creatures." He laughed.

"So if you happen to bring another beast into your life, you'd be thrilled?"

"Of course. The more the merrier." He answered. "Why asked?"

"Because there's a little beast coming soon." She smiled.

Newt looked at her a bit perplexed. Her words were like jigsaw puzzles to him and he couldn't figure out how to place them together, so he went with the best thing he could place together. "Did you find another creature?"

"No. Not exactly find. More like discover."

"Find and discover are just merely the same words."

"Find, discover, all the time."

"When is this beast suppose to come then?" This was what twisted his mind. Usually he found the creatures. Only once in a blue moon did a creature find him or come in his path with him. "Tina?"

She urged herself to not sequel and startle him with her excitement. "Nine months."

It took Newt a full minute to realize what his wife just announced to him. In a full swoop Tina was lifted up by her husband in pure bliss and was spun around several times; both giggling the entire time. "Another little beast in our family!" The reddish-brown haired father of one, now father of two-to-be, cheered. Newt placed Tina back on her feet and asked her,

"When did you discover this?"

"I was late a while ago but I didn't think too much about it. But all the signs and symptoms I had with Fido are here ago, except not much morning sickness thankfully." She smiled.

* * *

As the months expanded the parents were getting everything ready for their new edition. Just as before the two decided to be surprised at birth, but a trick was up their sleeves. The Healer had written the gender of their baby on a paper then placed it inside an envelope and from there Tina handed the sealed information to Queenie, who was in charge of decorating the second nursery room for her new nephew or niece.

Tina played with Fido as much as she could before her growing belly prevented her from sitting on the ground without being able to get back up. Lucky for Tina though that Fido usually laid next to her on the couch rolling a toy wooden car over her belly and saying, "Car over mountain, car over mountain!"

 _Worrying means you'll suffer twice._ Newt's philosophy. He always followed this philosophy. He followed it in New York when his creatures escaped to the streets, he followed it when he personally brought Tina his book in person and attempted to ask her out (though his wording failed, Tina got it right away) and followed it to this day.

Although with Fido being a minor exception to this rule due to Fido being a human baby and not a creature that rested in his suitcase.

Of course because of having Fido in his life Newt wasn't worried about another baby, but he was a bit worried about what would happen when they became older. Newt didn't want to pay more attention to one child than the other or make the other feel less important. He didn't want to make one child feel less involved with him than the other. How his parents were able to do this between his brother and himself was beyond him, even with their advise.

* * *

Baby Scamander wanted to join the family earlier than expected; Ten days earlier than expected, exactly.  
Just as last time with Fido, Newt and Tina were up almost all night for this little one to be born. But unlike Fido who came early, Baby Scamander decided to take their time with actually being born. Four hours past midnight, eleven hours of labor were horrendous for Tina and Newt; but at least when it came time to push it didn't take too long.

In the early hours of the October 13 morning just as the rays of gold blended into the sky of pink and red, Baby Scamander was born.

Newt started down in the little thing in his arms while Tina slept after feeding their newborn. The pudgy baby looked exactly like Fido when he was born; but there were some differences already. Baby Scamander had Newt's reddish-brown colored hair but Tina's brown eyes. Newt couldn't decide if Baby Scamander had his face or Tina's, but it appeared to be more Tina than Newt. Baby Scamander opened their eyes and stared directly at Newt.

"Morning again," Newt greeted. "Did you sleep good Fiona?"

Fiona Evangeline Scamander cooed a bit and shifted in the pale rose-colored blanket that kept warmth.

"I take that as a yes." Newt laughed softly.


	3. Third

**Are you all still enjoying these? I hope so. I have another story set up in mind (and partially finished in my mind) about two of the Scamander children and two of the Kowalski children finding themselves in trouble with Newt's creatures.**

 **Let me know if you are interested in a story like that. I would love to write it.**

 **I apologize in advance if the grammar is terrible. I had some difficulty in getting in contact with my friend to check for me and I just wanted to post this asap.**

* * *

 **Three.**

Two children. Two hundred children it seemed most days. Although other days it seemed like one child was acting like one child and the other acted like the two hundred single handily. More often or so it was the very latter. Fido was two hundred on his own, Fiona was the single one.

Newt and Tina couldn't help but notice how similar the siblings were to one another. Both children were, in Newt's own words, blessed with their mother's beauty. Or as Queenie called them _"Teeny Teenies."_ out of enjoyment. Both children were also curious about everything around them and they generally enjoyed doing activities with their mummy and daddy.

But both were vastly opposite as well.

Dark hair and dark eyed Fido was curious, yes, but he was always off on his feet to the wonders of the world. He had no care where he was or where he ended up: City, town, village, forest, beach, mountains, forbidden areas (including Newt's suitcase); all of them were adventures for the human creature. Fido also rarely listened to his parents. It wasn't he didn't care for what they said or asked of him; it was more of him taking their offers and just filing them away to the very far back of his head. Probably to not be seen again or called for for sometime. Fido was also a chatter box. Tiffany, his cousin and the eldest of the Kowalski Irish twins, was also a chatterbox—but Fido was less than her thankfully. Always to comment or question everything going on with his family or in life. It kept him up to date with possible new adventures to travel on.

Reddish-brown hair and dark eyed Fiona was opposite. First and foremost she preferred to be with her daddy or mummy (the latter was most common). The little girl rarely left either of their sights. It wasn't she didn't like new places but she wanted to be close to her mummy or daddy when she came to a new place. Fiona was a shy girl too, even outside of her family unit. She rarely spoke unless she had to say something. Sometimes Newt and Tina would forget that she was in the room. Merlin knows how many times they left Fiona home alone by accident? Fiona listened to everyone and did everything asked of her without asking or commenting why she had to do what she was asked; she went with a smile on her face.

Tina and Newt were exceptionally glad that both were different in personalities. Tina would worry that if they had the same personality that they would clash and argue. Newt wasn't a bit ounce worried. He knew siblings from his schooldays that had the same personality and got along well. Bickering at times, but good all together.

* * *

Newt and Tina were up one night mid-June doing paperwork for their jobs. Newt, who was writing in one hand and holding up a sleeping Fiona that sat on his lap, was nearly finished with his own whilst Tina still had a bit more to finish. She yawned and Newt noticed it. "Do you want to retire to bed, Tina?"

"No. Almost done." She yawned. "You should get her into bed now. The thunder and lightening is gone so I'm sure she will sleep through the night."

Newt nodded as he shifted the two and a half year old from his lap and to his arms, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "Your not due for another two weeks Tina. Not finishing for one night is not going to change a thing."

"I promise you that I am almost done." The short hair brunette smiled. "An hour tops."

The corner of Newt's mouth turned upwards as he studied his wife's face while she worked on the papers. "They're going to have your face. I know it." He remarked.

Tina smirked. Rubbing her swollen bump she said, "I wouldn't be surprised myself if that were true. I'm just curious if we're going to have another Fido or another Fiona."

"Hopefully a mix of them." The father of nearly three told her as he rubbed the toddler's back gingerly during her sleep. "As quiet as Fiona."

"I don't want to forget the two of them if I ever leave the house."

"Okay. Close to her quietness, but outgoing as Fido." Before Tina said a comment Newt finished her idea. "But not enough to have you worry so that you'll suffer twice."

"They'll be a Scamander. That's important." Tina smiled. She reached over and touched her daughter's hair softly and ran it through her fingers.

 _(Crash)_

 _"I didn't do it!"_ The six year old boy upstairs called out seconds later. _"Fiona did!"_

Newt and Tina looked at one another with faint smiles. "Laid back Fiona." Tina said.

"Curious as Fido."

"Sounds like a deal."

* * *

 _Three weeks later_

Abigail Helena Scamander was the complete opposite of what her parents were hoping for when it came to her personality. Abby made every attempt in her body to stay awake with everyone. The dark hair little girl reached out for everything new to her.

She had woken Tina up for a feeding one night a few days into coming home. Tina fed her while Newt just watched on for a bit. "Hopefully she'll sleep tonight."

"I believe we've got ourselves another Fido." Newt added. "He was up as much as her. Fiona slept a lot."

"Two of us and two of them." Tina laughed lightly, but stopped suddenly. "Oh dear, I did it again."

"What's that?"

"I forgot Fiona." She said but added a smile. "She's going to hate me in the future for that."

"If she remembers." Newt chuckled.


	4. Four Part 1

**This Four Part 1, I will then upload Four Part 2 and then the final chapter.**

 **This chapter is mainly long because it gives some background for when I write the sequel story, _Fantastic Beasts in Various of Times._**

 **Thanks for the reads and reviews.**

 **_Four. Part 1._**

* * *

 **Fido, 10**

 **Fiona, 6 (7 in October)**

 **Abigail 'Abby' 4**

* * *

 _"Bloody hell!"_ Newt shouted from the top of the second floor of their family farmhouse home. _"Why you little son of a—"_

"Language dear!" Tina shouted from the top of the staircase. "Do you need help?"

 _"No no. I'm capable. You should be resting."_

Tina softly smiled as she placed a hand over her four month pregnant belly. She didn't mind helping him this time around just like with Abby, but she knew that Newt didn't want her to hurt herself or their unborn in anyway. "Are you sure?"

 _"Perfectly fine."_

Tina shook her head once more before going to the backyard.

* * *

She found Newt and her's nine year old son in the yard by the tree. Fido was pushing the tire swing, that hung flat as a circle and not standing up, whose chains were held by the fingers of his six year old sister Fiona.

"Fido honey, come here please?" Tina called over.

Fido pushed the swing once more before running over to his mother. "Yes, mom?" He asked.

"Could you go upstairs and help your father with the playroom?"

"I ask dad already this morning. He said he was fine and asked to watch Fiona while you rested." Fido told her.

"Tell Dad I'll watch her and I wanted you to help him instead."

"Okay." Fido said with a grin. "Can I use your—"

"No wands."

"But she's not in the room."

"I don't care. I want you to try and not rely on magic all the time." Tina told him sternly. Fido began to make a face with Tina added, "Do not make a face at me young man. Go help Dad."

Fido ran into the house almost instantly. Tina walked over to the swing just as it began to slow down. "Hello honey," She greeted.

"Hi mommy." The tiny red hair girl smiled. "Mommy?"

"Yes?" Tina asked as she picked up the six year old. "What is it?"

"I try copy daddy at bakefest but it no work for me but work for Fido." She explained with a confused voice hinted in there. "Why I no copy?"

* * *

Upstairs in the playroom Newt carefully hammered in the first nail after the first three attempts had failed and resulted in two sore thumbs and sore knuckle. Fido held the box of nails and looked around the new playroom. The old one in the old house was nice too but with the new baby coming, expanding the family, they moved into the new house. It didn't bother him too much. Really almost nothing did except for two things.

"Dad, would Mom even know that we used magic in here?"

"Mom knows everything."

"Mom doesn't know _everything_ ," The nine year old smirked. "If she knew everything than she be running the country and not the King George VI guy."

Wit. "I agree."

"Maybe then she knew where West was hiding."

Newt stopped hammering for a moment when he heard Fido say that. He turned slightly to where Fido stood. Fido wasn't looking at Newt anymore, but down at the box of nails. Seeing Fido upset hurt Newt's heart. West Huxlynn was an old neighbor of the Scamander family when they lived a bit closer to downtown. Thom and Betty Huxlynn were both auror's for The Magic of Ministry. Violetta was their eldest daughter and in her final year at Hogwarts. West was their second and only boy child who shared the exact same birthday as Fido. Both born six seconds apart. That and being neighbors made Fido and West the best of friends together.

West had disappeared last year on January tenth. 1942. Now it was July. 1943. and he was still M.I.A and with the second war happening in Europe everyone was worried about West.

Newt reached down to Fido's height and smiled while holding his shoulder. "I'm sure West is fine."

"But we have those alarms going off almost every day to go into the shelter. What if there isnt shelter where West is."

"I'm sure that where ever West is right now he is with people who are keeping him safe." Newt said. "What do I always say?"

Fido's frown turned into a smile. "Don't ever worry. Because worrying means you suffer twice."

"Good." Newt smiled.

* * *

Some hours later while children were inside of Newt's suitcase helping to feed the creatures Newt and Tina were preparing dinner for their own creatures. It wasn't much because of the rations they had on them but at least it was enough for the children to eat. Newt tried to not eat much his own food; he was fine going without food for long periods of time thanks to him traveling so much over the years since he was a young man and learned to develop a stomach that could go for days. He would, if he was a bit hungry, eat a small part of his meals and then divide the rest among his children and expecting wife.

Tina was cutting up the onions and trying to not cry. "Tina, you wouldn't be crying if you used your wand." Newt suggested.

"I'm okay." She said. "I like doing this with my hands. Besides," She felt her anger rise a bit. "At least if Fiona walked into the kitchen right now she would see me doing this and be able to copy it."

"What does that mean, dear?"

"Fiona told me she came downstairs for breakfast and saw you using magic." Tina stated bitterly. "She then saw Fido copy you and she tried it herself!"

Newt's face fell. He had no idea that his daughter was up that early. She was an early riser but never that early. He had been so careful to not use magic around Fiona as he knew that she wasn't able to use magic. Newt put the spoon down and hugged Tina. "I'm sorry. I had no idea she had seen me. If I had heard her or seen her than you know I would not have done magic."

Tina felt a bit guilty now. She knew that Newt would _never_ do anything to hurt anyone's feelings, including his own children. "I know you didn't meant to." She said hugging him back and resting against him. "I love her. I love my baby girl. She's my first girl and, so far, my little redhead. But I hate that she doesn't have the magic gene."

"I agree with you on that." Newt said. "I love her more than my own self. I don't like that she doesn't have the magic gene in her. But," Newt smiled at his wife. "She's pretty magical already."

Tina couldn't help but laugh. "Your right on that. She's shy but she loves going into the water and climbing tress like her daddy. And I know that Fido understands why he can't try to use magic as much as he'd like too but I do feel bad that he can't."

"But with him attending Hogwarts next year he'll practice spells on home visits. So unfortunately she'll be surrounded by it."

"Oh no, no, no! He's not allowed. Not only will he get a warning and probably expelled but _I'll_ be in trouble at work for not controlling it."

"Fine." Newt said. "But I do in all honesty believe Fiona has magic. Most children do show it by seven years of age."

"Yes. But Fido showed it when I was pregnant with Fiona, remember? The blanket? And then again a year later when he was angry that I wouldn't let him eat the cake batter and he summoned the darn knives at me. _While_ holding Fiona."

"I'm still holding hope." Newt smiled. "Three months to go. Five months all together."

"Okay." Tina said and kissed her husband. "You mind chopping the onions now?"

* * *

Dinner went by quickly with a bit of hassle. Usually there wasn't any hassle unless Queenie and Jacob visited with their children; the Kowlaski children plus the Scamander children was madness. Or, more commonly, someone was having a bad day and it was taken out on the family. The only two that haven't had a bad day ever were the two youngest Scamander children. But tonight was a bit different than usual.

Newt was given a deadline for his children's book, but now he had a new deadline which was a month earlier than before. Trying to write the book, take care of Tina, take care of their children plus care for his creatures gave him little time to write the book.

Tina wouldn't be on maternity leave for another few months but she was double working than usual. The work she had now plus doing more so that there wasn't any trouble when she returned and the time in between leaving and returning. Plus she was caring for her own family and keeping healthy with this pregnancy.

Fido was upset. Not because he still missed West, but today was the first day he was unable to use any sort of magic. He understood why but he figured that so long as Fiona wasn't in the room, he could use it.

Abby, for the first time, was in a bad mood. She claimed wasn't hungry (both Newt and Tina knew she was hungry) and she didn't nap earlier nor did she sleep good the previous night. She poked at her food. After both parents attempted to get her to eat something Tina had enough.

"Abby if you don't finish at least half of your plate you are going to bed early."

"NO!" The small brown hair child shouted and instantly things, plates and food, surrounding the family began to fly off the walls magically and hit the wall and ground; shattering.

"Abigail!" Tina groaned as her had rested against her temple. "You did not need to shout at me."

"Mommy mean!"

"Abigail Helena, don't shout at your mother." Newt said. "First warning."

"Mommy mean! She mean!"

"Don't shout at the dinner table or mommy," Newt said as held up two fingers. "That's your second warning."

"I no wanna go to bed early!" The brunette shouted again, throwing her fork on the table. "I no wanna go to bed! I no wanna go to bed!"

Tina nearly lost it. She stood up quickly and was ready to take care of Abby before Newt stood up moments after her. Newt picked up Abby and carried her out of the room to the timeout chair. Thankfully Abby was the child that didn't put up a fight and took her punishment. Newt returned moments later after setting the alarm on the clock for four minutes.

"Thank you dear."

"Your welcome." Newt said just as he spotted Fiona leaving for the direction of the bathroom, which also lead into the living room. "Fiona darling," Newt called her softly. "Give me the bread."

"No bread." She said, trying to not give away her smile.

"Yes bread." Newt said and held out his hand. "Give me the bread please."

"No. It for Sissy. She have mine."

"That's kind of you, but Abby will eat when she's calmed down." Newt said. "Give me the bread please and finish your supper."

Fiona handed him the bread and sat back in her own chair, but didn't touch her plate. When asked why she replied, "I no eat until Abby eats."

"Newt, it's you as a little girl!" Tina chuckled.

* * *

Later after placing all the children in bed for the night and checking on the creatures for the night and locking them up, Newt and Tina rested in bed. Newt put some of his papers down when he noticed Tina staring at a photograph. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Tina sighed. "I was fine all morning but the past few hours I've had a headache and my back's hurt and I felt sick. Plus I'm still bothered with Abby at dinner." Tina sighed. "I know she didn't mean to get angry but I didn't like her behavior."

"And?" Newt asked. He knew there was more.

"Once again someone used magic in front of Fiona."

"Tina—" Newt went to hold her hand, but she whipped it away from his. "Tina?"

"No. Don't try to comfort me, Newt." She told him. "You know how I feel about using magic around Fiona. I don't _want_ her to be upset that she can't use magic."

"I'm the exact same way but Abby is still young and has little control over her magic. Fido can control his magic."

"But he's been the edge of wanting to use it lately. I can't help it if I just want two of my children to not use it as much so that one my child doesn't feel left out."

Newt sighed and rubbed the side of his face. "I know darling, I know. But honestly Fiona doesn't appear to be upset most of the time. Only a few days every once in a while. She's very laid back about it. Remember when Tiff didn't get her magic until two months after her birthday? She was fine."

"Newt," Tina tried to remain calm. "One; Tiffany did worry about not having magic but she never showed it around you and begged everyone to not tell you."

"Why?"

"She doesn't want to worry her Uncle Newt." Tina smiled. "Two, she assumes that since she had a no maj father and a witch for a mother; there was a fifty-fifty chance of her probably not having it. Pre before her seventh birthday may I add."

"Okay. But I still don't think we should worry about it until after her birthday if you want. I'd rather not worry at all. If she has it, she has it. If she doesn't, she doesn't."

Tina was frustrated now. She felt like Newt wasn't getting her. She felt like he was not listening to him at all. Tina rolled out of bed and began for the door. "I'm checking on the children."

She was gone for ten minutes. Newt came out of bed and looked for her in their home. He found her asleep in the guest room. He had a feeling that she had done this; she only did this when she was very mad at Newt and instead of kicking him out of bed she just removed herself from the room and slept in one of the two guest rooms; perfectible the one near the nursery room. Newt walked over and pulled the covers his wife, kissed her cheek and returned back to his room.

* * *

 **Midnight.**

Newt woke up to Tina shaking him violently and hushing loudly. "Newt! Newt!"

Newt took a full minute to wake up. Tina's wand light was shining throughout the room. When he turned to her he saw worry and tears on her face. "Tina, what's the matter honey?"

"Newt," She cried. "I'm bleeding."


	5. Four Part II

**Four. Part II.**

Newt and Tina waited in the hospital for what felt like hours waiting for a healer to come check on them. Newt had sent a letter at Queenie and Jacob's home close to London asking them to watch the children until further noticed. The letter, knowing that his owl friend Charles usually took forever to get to places, would arrive by mid-morning. But he knew Fido and Fiona would be okay on their own and taking care of Abby together. (Plus there was Dogal who would know by the morning that Newt and Tina were gone and with no other adult around would take it upon himself to watch the children).

Finally what felt like thirteen years a healer entered the room. " _Finally."_ Tina muttered in annoyance.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Scamander?" The healer, Joyce, asked.

"Oh so _wonderful_ I could dance and sing." Tina responded with an eye roll. Newt chuckled. "What's wrong with me? Is our baby okay? What's happening?"

"I've done several tests, Mrs. Scamander." Joyce told her. "I must ask first how far along are you?"

"Why?" Tina questioned with a bit of an attitude. "Why does it matter?"

"Thirteen weeks as of four days ago." Newt answered Joyce as he held Tina's hand. "Persephone-Anne was covering for our usual doctor and she said Tina and baby were very healthy."

"Which is why I'm asking why it matter," Tina added. "Why would it matter? I'm healthy and baby is healthy. We're both healthy."

Joyce nodded but stayed silent for a few more seconds. Finally Joyce said, "Mr and Mrs Scamander, I'm so sorry to tell you this."

Newt's heart sank at those words. He knew what it meant.

Tina shook her head. "Nope. Nope. Don't say that." She pointed her finger into Joyce's clipboard and said, "Do _not_ say that. I'll report you to the ministry!"

"Tina," Newt began.

"I will tell them so many illegal things you've done and who do you think they've believe? You or me?" Tina's bitterness was much worse now. "So tell me I'm healthy and my baby is healthy and we'll be on our way out."

* * *

 **Several Hours Later.**

Queenie was at home with all the Kowalski children and Scamander children while Jacob worked. Thirteen going on fourteen year old Jonas was outside with Fido throwing a ball back and forth. Twelve going on thirteen year old twins Hannah and Juliet were chatting up a storm with their neighbors Dale Hunter and Jekyll Brown-Smith. Eight year old Tiffany and seven going on eight years old Paulie were playing dolls with Fiona. Abby was playing with the Kowalski pet dog and Queenie sat at the table under the shade with two year old Jude on her lap.

"So next Friday we were going to try and see that George Formby movie _Get Cracking_ and thought you girls would enjoy the film with us." Dale offered. "It's playing at midnight."

"Oh I'm sure our parents would love us out that late," Hannah giggled. "Unless we tell them we're going to see another film twice which would be unlikely."

"Hmm. Especially since mom will know before we even ask her." Juliet added.

"Tell them Jonas will come along and then have him leave for a bit." Jekyll told them. "It'll be fun."

"Jonas won't leave us alone. Besides if we get caught that your going to lose a dance partner in a few weeks," Juliet poked Jekyll's wrist.

"Hannah, Juliet," Queenie called them as she walked towards the girls. "Watch Jude for a bit? I need a rest before lunch." The twins nodded and Queenie handed Jude to Hannah. "Oh and no."

"No what?" Juliet asked.

"No to going to that midnight film." The blonde beauty winked. "And I suggest you two boys don't go either or someone here will tell your mothers about it."

"My mother doesn't care." Dale said in a know-it-all voice.

"Oh, I'm sure." Queenie laughed. Queenie turned to her elder child and walked towards him. "Jonas, come inside in an hour to help me set up for lunch."

"My turn?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Jonas nodded. When Queenie left, Jonas looked back at his ten year old cousin. "OK, throw the ball over the fence this time."

"Ok." Fido nodded. He held the ball back behind him, eyeballed the top of the fence and threw it. "Go!"

Jonas ran after the ball, jumping over the sandbox and a few toys, and jumped into the air and just took hold of the ball with his fingertips. "Yes!"

The trio girls who were sitting with their dolls just on the edge of the sandbox watched the older boy do a funny dance. "Jonas is funny." Tiffany giggled.

"I get ball faster than him." Paulie said.

"Can not."

"Yes I can."

"Can not, Pauline."

"Paulie! It's Paulie!" The brunette yelled at her blonde twin. "Fiona, do you think I can catch it?"

Fiona nodded.

"Fiona, do you think Paulie can't catch it?"

Fiona nodded.

"Well what is it?"

Fiona shrugged. She then said, "We don't know until she does it. That be she catch it or not catch it." She laughed. "Wanna go play with Abby and Ginger?"

* * *

Inside of the house Queenie finished making the food just as Jonas and Fiona finished setting up the table. There was a knock on the door and Queenie responded, "Come in, Newt." She said. However the moment she laid eyes on him when he entered she read him. "Oh no, Newt?"

"Hello," He greeted softly. Still heart broken.

"Daddy!"

Newt picked up the small red hair girl and hugged her. Seeing Fiona brought a smile to his face for the first time this morning. "Hello Fiona."

"Mommy feel better?"

"She's good." Newt answered. Newt then made eye contact with Queenie; her face was one of extreme sadness. Newt then noticed Jonas' head look up instantly. Jonas (as well as Abby, though not near Jonas and Queenie's level) was a legilimens as well as his mother. "Hello Jonas."

"Hi...Uncle Newt," Jonas greeted. There was a bit of awkwardness in his voice. Within seconds of reading his Uncle and mother's mind he nodded at their request. "Hey Fiona, want to go play catch with my ball?"

The tiny girl nodded as her father placed her down. She took hold of her cousins hand and followed him out of the room.

Queenie turned back to Newt and instantly read him. "Two things. Yes, they can stay here for as long as you two need your time. And two, I'm on my way now."

* * *

 **One Week.**

A few days passed at the childless Scamander house. Tina hadn't done much those days except just stay in bed keeping to herself. Newt was with her most of the times, only leaving to go to his suitcase to check on his creatures.

By the fifth day Tina was out of bed, took a bath and downstairs. Hours before Newt. She made tea for herself and sat there at the table with her hot cup of tea and plain piece of bread sitting on the plate. She felt empty. So empty. There was a hole in her heart. It was next to the hole where her parents death was too. She couldn't feel any emotions in her. She was just plain and numb to everything in her life right now. Nothing else mattered.

She heard her husband walk into the doorway behind her. He sat himself in the chair next to her and scooted it very close to her. He gingerly held her hand with his own. A million words in just that singular hand gesture.

"Can I help you with anything, darling?" Newt asked her. "Do you need anything?"

Tina shook her head. "No. I'm all set."

She spent most of her afternoon outside under the apple tree she and Newt had grown the day they moved into the house. She let the summer wind blow gently as she played with the apple in her hands. She just stared at the red fruit. Her mind wondered to a hundred places.

She knew she did nothing wrong. _It just happens sometimes._ She reminded herself. No spell in the world could stop this from happening. This was just part of life, part of nature. But she was asking herself every single day why this had to happen to her and Newt? They were great people and did the best that they could for their children. All of them. Including Newt's creatures, whom Tina dotted as her children as much as her human children. Sure herself and Newt made mistakes at times but what parent was perfect?

* * *

By nightfall Tina had finished making dinner. She had to do something to keep herself occupied. Newt had gone to get their son and daughters after their week long sleepover. She heard the sound of feet running to the door and magically opened it with one spell. In seconds the two eldest Scamander children were skidding into the kitchen.

"I win!" Fido shouted.

"Mommy!" Fiona hugged Tina's legs. "I missed you."

"Oh honey, I missed you too." Tina said as he picked her up and hugged her. She reached out for Fido to hug her as well and held him firmly when he embraced her. "Where's your father?"

"Niffler took the ring that aunt Queenie gave to Paulie and hid it on him. Now Dad and Abby are tickling him to get it back." Fido explained. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She answered. She read his face. "I'll be fine." She kissed his forehead. "Did you have fun at your cousins."

"Yes!" Fiona laughed. "Paulie fight five boys and win them."

"It was a funny sight." Fido chimed in. "Then uncle Jacob caught Dale and Jekyll sneaking into Juliet and Hannah's room. Boy was he mad!"

"Aren't those the same boys who try to get the girls to sneak out to films late at night?" Tina asked. Fido nodded. "Those boys." She rolled her eyes. "They're just bad influences."

"Only Dale is one. Jekyll just likes to join in the party." Fido answered.

Newt came in moments later with Abby and Niffler under each arm. "I'm still perplexed about how you got out," Newt said to Niffler. "Nobody except Tina and I were here. You hungry for dinner now?"

"Dad, can I help feed your creatures?"

"Yeah. Abby hep too!" Abby added.

* * *

A couple of minutes after the rest of her family went to feed Newt's creatures Tina finished the dinner and then walked to the suitcase. She climbed down the ladder and left the shed to find her family outside. Newt and Fido were feeding the occamy babies, Fiona fed the mooncalves and Abby sat with Dougal petting him softly.

Tina just watched the scenery in front of her. It was calm and serene and perfect.

Herself and Newt would forever have that missing piece of them, a whole that could never be filled. But they had their other three human children and their many other children. She had her sister, her brother-in-law, her nephews and nieces. Her brother-in-law and sister-in-law with their son Arthur and daughter Lisa. She had her parent-in-laws and her father-in-law's father too.

She had her family.

She was happy. Sad. But happy.


End file.
